


Scars

by whynot



Series: Kellogg and Nate [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Memories, Scars, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynot/pseuds/whynot





	Scars

_"Nate, drive faster!" Luxe ordered, watching the pursuing cop car from the back seat._

_"You tell me to drive faster one more time I'm gonna stop this fuckin' car and get all our asses arrested," Nate threatened. "Do not fuckin' test how spiteful I can be."_

_"Gonna happen anyway if you don't pick up the fuckin' pace!"_

_"Do you wanna drive?!"_

_“Car!” Neco yelled._

_Nate turned his attention back to the road and swerved into their lane again. “Any ideas besides ‘go faster’?”_

_“Woulda told ya if I did.”_

_Nate saw the flashing lights in peripheral view before the cop car veered in front of them and stopped dead, forcing him to careen off the road. He stomped on the break, and Luxe flew to the front, crashing into the dashboard._

_“Mother_ fucker _,” he growled, untwisting himself._

_“That’s what you get for not wearing your seatbelt,” Nate breathed, unbuckling his own. Then his window shattered, and a pair of arms hooked under his to drag him through. A shard of glass dug in right below his left shoulder blade and sliced all the way down to the small of his back before breaking off._

_“Hey, hey, hey!” Neco shouted, getting out to follow as the cop towed Nate to his car. “You couldn’t just ask ‘im to get out?”_

_“Hands behind your back,” the officer ordered Nate, clearly upset about the high speed chase he was just a part of. Nate complied, too focused on keeping his legs under him and blinking away the black spots from his vision._

_He heard the click of a gun’s safety. “Great, now your turn.”_

_Nate felt the cop let go of his wrists and he staggered forward so Neco could sling his arm around his neck. They both turned their attention to Luxe, the dealer standing behind the cop and digging the barrel of his Desert Eagle under his jaw._

_“You know Navarra?” he asked simply, and the cop nodded. “Then you know what happens to people who mess with his boys. You make a big thing outta this, you’ll be dealin’ with somethin’ a lot scarier than a gun in your face. Get me?”_

_“Yeah,” the officer breathed. “I get you.”_

_“Good.” He kneaded the cop’s shoulder, then paused and leaned closer to sniff his hair. “Man, what shampoo do you use?”_

_“Luxe,” Nate breathed. “I’m gonna be in ‘the worrying stage’ soon, so we should probably get the fuck outta here.”_

_“Right. Comin’.” He lowered his gun and shot the cop through the back of his thigh, probably to give the man an excuse for letting them get away, then joined Neco’s side so they could make their way back to their own car._

_“Why didn’t we just tell ‘em we’re in Navarra’s collective in the first place?” Neco asked._

_“Can’t throw his name around,” Nate answered, eying Luxe as he examined his gun._

_“Yeah, but we ended up tellin’ him anyway, so–” Neco flinched when Luxe swung his weapon towards him. “Watch it, man! You fuckin’ crazy?”_

_“Ah, it ain’t that bad.” He pressed the barrel to his temple to emphasize._

_“I’ll give you $500 if you pull the trigger.”_

_“I ain’t stupid. Gimme the money up front.”_

_“Oh, Luxe,” Nate sighed. “You’re lucky you’re hot.”_

 

Nate woke up with a gasp to find Kellogg on top of him, glaring through the dimness of their quarters. The dream came back to him in flashes, and Nate briefly wondered how he always managed to dream in perfect memory. "Can I help you?" he asked dryly.

"You can tell me what you were doin' moanin' that fucker's name in your sleep," he answered, voice dangerously low.

His cheeks flushed at the sound. "... Luxe's?"

Kellogg's upper lip twitched in a snarl before he captured Nate in a possessive kiss. Nate sighed into it, but only had a moment to enjoy it before Kellogg was pulling away, digging into the nightstand beside their bed. Nate's heartbeat jumped and he started to sit up, only to be flipped onto his hands and knees. "C'mon, you can't be jealous over someone who died over 200 years ago."

"I'm not jealous, I'm pissed off."

 "It wasn't like I was fu—" his voice broke into a high pitched laugh as Kellogg's slicked cock pushed into him.

"Like you were what," he asked from above him. 

" _Fucking him_ — christ..."

"Then what were you doing."

"Yeah, let's talk about it right now."

Kellogg huffed out a chuckle, then drew back before thrusting forward, rocking Nate into the mattress.

Nate groaned into the pillow as Kellogg set the pace, slow and powerful. He felt the merc's hand glide up his back, fingers skimming along the scar left from the shard of glass. Kellogg had been paying more and more attention to it over the last couple of weeks.

"He ever fuck you?" Kellogg asked suddenly, hand gripping Nate's hair.

"Who, Luxe?" A rough tug at the man's name. "Some—sometimes. For fun."

Kellogg pressed his chest to Nate's back, changing the angle perfectly. "He ever make you feel this good?"

A strangled groan worked from Nate's throat. "No."

"He ever make you come as hard as I do?"

He knees surged further apart, and he rocked back against him. "Uh-uh." His head was forced back by his hair. "No! He didn't, Kellogg. No one has."

Kellogg nipped at his ear. "Try again, pretty boy."

"Conrad," he corrected, sighing out the name. " _Conrad_..."

"What were you dreaming about."

Nate was too caught up in the pleasure to think of a complete response. "Scar. The scar."

"This one," Kellogg brushed his fingers over the scar on Nate's waist, "or this one." His other hand skimmed along the one on his back.

Nate didn't even know Kellogg had noticed the one on his waist. "Back."  His eyes snapped open in surprise as Kellogg pressed his lips to the top of the scar. He lingered there, then moved to Nate's shoulder. No more questions were asked after that, and Nate was allowed to get lost in the bliss of Kellogg fucking him, slow and deep. When he came it was like a heavy sigh washing through him, swiping away his strength.

"C'mon, pretty boy," Kellogg chuckled as Nate started to sink down. "You never stay up for me."

"Your fault," he mumbled into the pillow. He tightened around Kellogg and the merc sped up, deciding to be merciful. He pulled out when he came, knowing Nate wouldn't want to take a shower in the middle of the night. 

"You should get jealous more often," he panted as Kellogg flopped down next to him.

"Wasn't jealous."

"Oh. 'scuse me, 'pissed'."

Kellogg shot him a soft glare. "... How'd you get it."

"Was dragged through a broken car window by a cop. Why you askin' now after all this time?"

He shrugged, then brushed his fingers over the scar on his waist. "This one?"

"Shanked by a dealer from a rival collective."

His hand moved to Nate's hair to prod at the two tiny scars on his scalp. "These?"

Nate swallowed. "... My old man got pissed at me. Took an empty beer bottle and just," he clicked his tongue as he made a swinging motion with his hand. He watched the anger swim up in Kellogg's eyes. "Take it easy, ain't no point in gettin' pissed now. Bastard's dead." Hesitantly, he reached over and cupped the side of Kellogg's face, brushing over the ugly scar across his eye. "You wanna tell me how you got this yet?"

"Already did."

"You just said 'revenge', you didn't tell me how."

Kellogg paused, then took Nate's hand off his face to lace their fingers together. Nate went still, not expecting the rare gesture of intimacy. "When I... went after _them_..."

Nate nodded, knowing who he was talking about.

"Might as well have gone in blind with how angry I was. Made a mistake towards the end of the firefight, was restrained by a couple guys while another got on top of me. He took a combat knife and sliced down, I guess they were planning on torturing me or some shit. Got my eye, too. The Institute set me up with a synthetic."

"So that ain't your real eye."

He shook his head.

Nate glanced away, then rolled over to straddled him. "Why not just tell me when I asked the first time?"

"Wasn't eager to admit my fuck-ups. Especially since you were counting on me to keep you safe."

He nodded in understanding, absentmindedly soothing his thumb over Kellogg's chest. "So how'd you escape?"

"They fucked up, too. I managed to get free and kill the rest of 'em."

"... The Institute can get rid of it, right? So why don't you?"

"Serves as a reminder."

"for what?"

"Not to fuck up again."

Nate cocked a brow. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I've seen you fuck up at least a couple times."

"Yeah, I didn't say it worked."

He hummed a fond laugh, then leaned in to press his lips to Kellogg's. The merc usually didn't like chaste kisses, but this one was accepted eagerly. Nate smiled into it.

 


End file.
